In various types of seeding machines (or other mechanisms), seed (or similar material) may be transported by various seed-transport belts or similar transport mechanisms. For example, as depicted in U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0067260, a brush belt of a seed delivery system may receive seed from a seed meter for transport to a planting location. In order for such seed transport mechanisms to operate efficiently, it may be useful to provide for appropriate tensioning of the seed-transport belt (or similar mechanism).